


since the first grade

by amesscott



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Parallels, Pining, Riarkle, augava, corpanga, lucaya but only in passing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesscott/pseuds/amesscott
Summary: same line, different stories. [augava, riarkle, corpanga]
Relationships: August "Auggie" Matthews/Ava Morgenstern, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	since the first grade

**i. auggie and ava**

He thinks back to when they first met and how he just _knew_ that she was it for him.

Mrs. Ducksberry's instructions were simple— go up to the front and introduce yourself. However, as he would come to know, Ava Morgenstern never settled for second best.

"Look at me! I'm Ava... Mor-gen-Stern! Yeah!"

It was then that he knew that he wanted to be around this girl. This loud, over the top, and beyond amazing girl. He found it nothing short of a miracle when she said she wanted to be with him too.

"We were happy." Auggie sighs, as he fiddled with the dog tag Ava had given them on their very last anniversary. Why he still wore it was beyond him. Maybe it was because Ava was his best friend and it made her happy to see him wear it. Or maybe it was because he was still hopelessly in love with her and he was having trouble moving on. It was anyone's guess really.

A shrill voice from the hall brings him out of his reverie, "Auggie!"

"It's open." Auggie calls out and the blonde girl enters his room.

"Guess who is turning sixteen soon!" Ava cheers, as she crashes on the bed beside her best friend.

Auggie can't help but smile at her enthusiasm, " _Real_ soon."

"It's _crazy_ , really." Ava muses, "Wasn't it just yesterday when we got married here."

If Ava's comment stung, Auggie didn't let it show. It's been three years and he's gotten pretty good at hiding his feelings.

"I was 5 and you were 6." Auggie plays along, "You told me to put a ring on it, so I did."

Ava giggles at that, "We were weird kids, huh?"

Auggie manages a half hearted chuckle before they fall into a comfortable silence. If only Ava knew how much he wished to go back to those simpler times when they were just " _this many"_.

"I'm kinda scared, Auggie." Ava says suddenly, as she leans her head on his shoulder, "Everything is changing so quickly."

Auggie wraps an arm around her, pulling her close, "Hey, it's going to be alright. Remember Maya's advice?"

"Most of all, you stay with your best friend." Ava smiles, as she raises her head to meet Auggie's gaze, "Thank you, Auggie."

Slightly confused, Auggie asks with a small smile, "What for?"

"Nothing." Ava begins, then pauses and says, " _Everything_. I love you."

"And I love you." Auggie answers, then adds, "Since the first grade."

He knows that Ava didn't mean it the same way he did, but when feels her relax against him, he realises that it doesn't matter. All that did was that he and Ava were sticking together for whatever was coming next and he was more than grateful for it.

* * *

**ii. riley and farkle**

They're in their early 20s when Riley concludes that she has reached her party limit. Back in college, she'd love meeting new people at these things and letting loose for a night. However, now in her post-grad years, all she wanted to do was go back to her apartment and sleep the night away.

Problem was that she promised Maya that she'd stay— it was hers and Lucas' first Halloween party in their new place, after all. They even dressed up as the iconic 90's couple that was _Sabrina Spellman_ and _Harvey Kinkle_.

Meanwhile, Riley went as _Wendy Darling_ , and her partner for the night, Farkle, had gone as _Peter Pan_.

"Thanks again for coming with me tonight." Riley says for about the millionth time, as she and Farkle make their way up to the building's roof.

Farkle shrugs nonchalantly, "No problem. Any particular reason that you wanted us to wear matching costumes, though?"

He had silently hoped that it was because she possibly felt the same way he did, but he knew that was a long shot.

"This going to sound dumb," Riley replies, as she and Farkle exit the elevator and make their way to lean on the edge so they can take in the view, "But I needed you to be my buffer for the night."

Farkle feels a slight panic, but manages to keep it in check, "Why would you need a buffer? Is some guy after you?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Riley quickly reassures him, as she places a hand on his arm, "Well, there's no _specific_ guy, but I did want to avoid the kind of attention you're thinking of, so..."

"Prevention _is_ better than the cure." Farkle nods in approval, "I always knew you were a smart cookie, Matthews."

Riley slightly blushes at that and she's just hoping that Farkle won't catch on— 'cause, well, she didn't exactly hate it when she and him got mistaken for a couple a handful of times down at the party.

"Thank you, Farkle. I don't think I've said that enough."

"You've said it a lot tonight." Farkle notes, the confusion evident in his voice.

"I know," Riley begins, then takes a breath and says, "But I'd like to say thank you for all the times that you've been there for me. From that very first Halloween when you saved my life— _twice_ , and up until this Halloween and all the other times in between."

Farkle rubs his head bashfully, "You're welcome. And, don't sell yourself short, Riles. You've always been there for me too, so thank _you_ for that."

"I hope that never changes." Riley confesses softly, as she meets Farkle's gaze.

"It never will." Farkle replies firmly, as he holds out his pinky, "I've loved you since the first grade and that will never change."

Riley giggles and intertwines her pinky with his, "And I love you. I'd always want to know who you are, wherever you are."

After a moment, they release their hold, but still keep the others' gaze. Farkle then pats her head affectionately— a sweet gesture that he's done ever since their college days.

Riley then takes his hands in hers and starts to lean in slowly— feeling all her senses abandoning her at the moment.

With their eyes closed and foreheads touching, he cups her face in his hands as she wraps her arms around his neck. And just as Farkle was about to take the leap and kiss the girl of his dreams— Riley's eyes flutter open and she loosens her hold on him, taking a slow step back.

"We should get back to the party." Riley says slowly, feeling breathless from the intense moment. _What did she almost do?_

"Yeah," Farkle agrees, sounding equally out of breath, as he tries to hide his disappointment, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**iii. cory and topanga**

If anyone asked, he'd say that he always knew they were meant to be. Even when he had tried to forget about her during _the lost years_ — thanks Eric, and all the other times their feelings confused them, Cory believed that, somehow, he and Topanga would find their way back into each other's lives— he has always wanted her in his life, because they _belonged together_.

He'd like to think that those hiccups and mishaps only made their relationship stronger and he's thankful for it, because it got them to where they are today. Here, in a beautiful restaurant, celebrating their 32nd wedding anniversary. Still as happy and sickeningly in love as ever.

"Happy anniversary." Cory says, as he and Topanga toast their glasses.

"It's been quite the ride." Topanga muses, as she wraps her jean jacket around herself, "Where did the time go?"

Cory nods to that, as he takes a sip of his drink, "We have come along way from chasing fireflies in my backyard."

Topanga chuckles, remembering how Cory's fireflies always managed to have a busted bulb, somehow.

"Gotta give Eric credit for jumpstarting this 32-year journey. You scared for the next 32?"

Topanga pauses and pretends to think about it, then says, "Nah, I got you."

Taking her hands in his, Cory kisses her knuckles, then wonders, "How'd I get so lucky?"

"You never gave up on us." Topanga replies with a warm smile of her own, "And I'll always be thankful for that."

"It was easy." Cory says, as he looks at Topanga with all the love in his eyes, "I've loved you since the first grade and that was all I ever needed to know."

**the end.**

**Author's Note:**

> here's the product of my procrastination and insomnia courtesy of a grande iced caramel macchiato from starbucks.


End file.
